Advancements in media delivery systems and data-related technologies require additional security for electronic applications—including mobile applications. This additional security may be designed to protect the mode of communication between entities or devices, or the electronic applications themselves. Often an entity is required to or desires to sign and certify an electronic application. But current methods for certification and signing require the exchange of otherwise private, confidential, and sensitive information by requiring an entity to transmit their private information—such as a key—to another entity. In some cases this exchange may lead to inadvertent or insidious disclosure of this private information. Or, in other cases, some third party entities may have terms, service, and/or other restrictions that limit what information a signing entity can share with others.
Because of current systems' limitations, a need exists for an entity to certify and/or sign electronic applications and then transmit these certified and/or signed applications to other entities that perform additional functions, such as wrapping the electronic application, with having to pursue costly, time-intensive alternatives. In some cases, a need exists for a signing entity to be able to sign an application, another entity to wrap the application, and the signing entity to sign the then-wrapped application. Accordingly, the present systems and methods address these and other related problems, particularly those related to signing and/or certifying wrapped applications.